Holidays
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: The same as other fanfic, just extended


It has been eight months since Troy and Gabriella left East High for good. Troy received a scholarship in New York courtesy of the Evans family. He is there with Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke and his new roommate Ryan Evans. Gabriella received a scholarship at Oxford in England along with Taylor. Chad moved over to England with Gabriella and Taylor and is a trainee gym teacher to children in a local junior school. Sharpay moved to Hollywood to resume her career as an actress/singer. 

"Hey Jason, do you want to bring Zeke and the girls and go grab a pizza, or something." Troy Bolton shifted nervously, thinking of the reply he knew Jason would give, and it came instantly after Troy's question,

"Should I go ask Ryan?." Jason asked.

"Umm, I suppose we have to. You know to be nice and everything.." Troy muttered

"How come you don't like him?."

⌠I think he's a really nice person, but I just can't forget that he was the one who tried to ruin mine and Gabriella's chance at the...■ Troy froze suddenly remembering the name he had just said. He had not spoken about, nor even thought about, Gabriella since they left East High. A look of regret spread across Troy face that Jason instantly recognised.

⌠We all miss her and the others. I mean we spent the best years of our lives with Gabriella, Taylor and Chad. But there is one thing I don't miss, the smell of Chad's sneakers after basketball tryouts■ A thin smirk flew ghostly over Troy's face, but disappeared as he thought about his best friend. Troy looked up at Jason,

⌠Do you think they still remember us?■ Troy asked as he turned to face one of the walls of the main school building.

⌠Well we remember them, so they can▓t have forgotten us.■

⌠I guess you▓re right, so I▓ll meet you at that restaurant down the road.■ Jason waved at Troy as he was leaving while Troy just nodded politely.

⌠Hey, Troy do you think we should call Gabriella?■ Martha turned to Troy. He slipped back out of one of his frequent daydreams to answer her.

⌠Uh, don▓t you think it▓s too soon?■ Troy replied, still not completely in the world they were in.

⌠Too soon, really, I mean they▓re our friends. Maybe we could meet up somewhere and be the group of friends we were,■ Troy turned to Martha and gave her a blank look,

⌠And maybe we could all go and live in the land of Unicorns and magical creatures!■ He shot at her. Martha looked down and mumbled.

⌠Sorry, I didn▓t...■

⌠What! You didn▓t know I▓m not over Gabriella after suddenly finding out at the airport we were going to be in different countries for the rest of our lives.■ Martha suddenly got up and left the table. Kelsi followed after her, trying to tell her it wasn▓t her fault.

⌠What is your problem, Troy? Don▓t go off at people like that. We were all at the airport when it happened so don▓t think your any different!■ Ryan shouted. Troy got up, so that he was looking down on Ryan and a glazed expression cast over his face.

⌠You don▓t know anything about what it was like? You▓ve had everything in your life handed to you on a golden platter. You are pathetic country club boy. Besides not one of them even liked you!■ Tears began to well up in Ryan▓s eyes as he ran away. Troy suddenly realised the extent of what he had said.

⌠Ryan wait...■ Zeke turned to Troy and shook his head.

⌠I don▓t see why that was necessary. Ryan is just a part of this team as everyone, I guess you and your self-centred ways didn▓t notice that.■ Zeke left with Jason trying to catch up with Ryan. And Troy was left to go over his thought to himself.

▒Why had he been such a jerk towards Ryan?▓ ▒There was clearly tension, even rivalry, between them but that was no excuse▓ ▒Did he really act that self-centred towards them?▓ ▒Was there actually nothing more he could do?▓

One thought floated through his mind as he got back to his room, if Ryan was in there what should he do. Troy twisted the door, his palm sweaty from anxiety. A stroke of luck had been placed upon Troy, Ryan wasn▓t in. A note had been placed neatly on Troy▓s dresser, it read:

▒Troy,  
You probably don▓t care but I am staying with Zeke and Martha tonight. I do hope this message finds you sober and in a better mood than you were previously. If you still want to hurt me you know where I am.  
Ryan.▓

Ryan had wrote the note whilst he was still crying, there were three tear marks at the bottom of the paper. Troy began to pace around the room and saw a note also on Ryan▓s dresser. He held it in his hands and noticed it was addressed to Sharpay.

▒Dear Sharpay,

I hope you are having a great time in Hollywood, I▓ve heard great things. I▓m settling in fine and Troy▓s a pretty nice guy, except he doesn▓t say much. I feel like he still hates me after what happened...▓

That was all Troy needed to read. He thought that his roommate resented him, but instead he thought the same way about Troy.

▒When he gets back I really need to say sorry,▓ Troy thought, but a better idea came into his head,

▒No I▓ll go over to Martha and Zeke▓s room and say sorry now, or should I think this..▓ Troy▓s thoughts were stopped short by the increasing guilt pressing in on his brain. And with that he left the room and headed down the corridor. As he approached the door he heard talking, it sounded as if it was mostly coming from Martha and Zeke. Troy knocked on the door hesitantly. He heard light footsteps approach the door and open it slightly. It was Martha and she was looking out through a small crack in the edge of the door.

⌠Martha, I...■ Troy was cut short by the door being slammed in his face. He knocked again and called out to Zeke who opened the door with a glazed look on his face,

⌠What do you want?■ He said, trying not to sound that mean as it really wasn▓t in Zeke▓s nature.

⌠I wanted to come and say sorry,■

⌠To which one?■

⌠Both of them actually, I think I was being a bit self-centred,■ Troy heard a loud ▒a bit▓ come from Martha.

⌠Look Martha I▓m sorry, can I come in?■ Martha approached the door and looked relieved,

⌠That▓s all I needed to hear, but I think you▓re going to need a bit more for Ryan to forgive you.■ Troy suddenly looked slightly pleased with himself as the welcomed him in.

⌠He▓s in the bathroom, he▓s been in there for most of the evening. Except when he wanted to know if he could help with anything.■ Troy▓s look of being pleased slipped into sadness. As he had read in the letter to Sharpay, Ryan sounded quite trapped where he was and that without her he really had no one. Troy could now hear voices coming from the bathroom, his shifted his tone to a whisper.

⌠Who▓s that in there?■ Troy asked Martha. She turned back to him, whispering herself.

⌠It▓s Sharpay, I think she▓s on speaker phone.■ Troy leant closer to the bathroom door to get a better position to hear. He could hear Sharpay▓s barking tone over on the other side of the room, but near the door it sounded like she was right next to him.

▒And if he ever says anything like that again tell him I will...▓

⌠Sharpay, he▓s right outside the door,■ Ryan whispered.

▒ Well then you take care of yourself, Love Ya! Kisses!!▓

Troy heard Ryan hit the end call button and slide the lock on the door across. Troy suddenly realised that was the nicest thing he had ever heard Sharpay say to her brother. Ryan opened the door slowly and closed his eyes,

⌠Go ahead, hit me. I▓ll try not to run away this time.■ Troy put his hand on Ryan▓s shoulder. He flinched as if expecting to be hit. Ryan looked up at Troy and smiled when he realised he wasn▓t to be left in a pool of blood.

⌠Come back to the room I need to talk to you.■ Ryan nodded and turned to Martha, he whispered something in her ear and she muttered to him,

⌠Good Luck,■ She said cheerfully.

And they left and headed back to the room. Ryan sat down on his bed and looked at Troy with an expression of forthcoming.

⌠So I just wanted to say I▓m sorry for everything I said. I have to admit it▓s probably because I felt a little jealous of you, your family even paid for my scholarship. I could be a little more grateful.■ Troy said sorrowfully. Ryan smiled but became a bit more serious looking.

⌠I have something to show you,■ Ryan bent down to pull something out of his drawer. As Troy watched him rustling through the drawer he never realised how many letters Ryan concealed that appeared to be addressed from Sharpay. He pulled out a very delicate letter that wasn▓t written from Sharpay.

⌠She sent me it about two weeks ago, I couldn▓t show you it but I didn▓t want to betray you so I couldn▓t reply,■ Ryan handed the letter to Troy. He quickly scanned over it and realised it was from Gabriella.

⌠Why didn▓t you tell me?■ Troy muttered, hardly believing his eyes. Ryan now stood up looking angry.

⌠I told you I couldn▓t now read it.■ Ryan barked. Troy thought he sounded a lot like his sister, demanding things. But all the same Troy read on,

▒Dear Ryan,

I hope you are having a great time. There is one thing I must tell you before I go on. Please do not let Troy know about this letter, and anything that will follow from the letter. I am writing as I cannot deny my feelings anymore, I love you Ryan. I miss you everyday, and I need to know that I can meet you, in secret of course. Without any of the other Wildcats around.

That was all Troy needed to know. Gabriella didn▓t love him anymore, she loved his show dog of a roommate. He wanted to leave now, his face had become hot and from what he could guess very, very red. Ryan turned to Troy noticing his hurt and how upset he seemed.  
⌠Troy I▓m sorry. I felt I owed it to you to show you it.■ He looked very nervous now.

⌠No, I▓m acting stupid. So are you going to meet her?■ Troy asked, he sound quite stern now.

⌠Umm, well, yeah. I agreed I would see her tomorrow. From I can guess she▓s in the hotel down the street now. I can give you the address if you like.■ Troy shook his head furiously trying to force away tears.

⌠No, I think we▓re finished. I hope you two are very happy together. He said, almost maniacally. And with that Ryan went to bed ten minutes later. Troy waited until he knew he was asleep and fished through the draw trying to find the letter from Gabriella. After twenty minutes of searching Troy realised it was gone. He went into the bathroom slowly to wash his face and there found the letter floating in the sink. The ink had smudged and the actual paper was beginning to dissolve. Troy looked on in horror and thought that Ryan must have been trying to keep Gabriella▓s privacy. He re-entered the bedroom and sat on his bed where a small piece of paper lay on his pillow.

▒Troy, goodbyes are everything. Go see her and tell her I sent you. She▓s staying at Room 22 at the Apollo Hotel down the street.  
Ryan▓

And from that point on he knew Ryan was a true friend. With one final ▒Thanks Buddy▓ Troy was gone. As he shut the door Ryan opened one eye and smiled, he had helped his friend see Gabriella again and friends were all that mattered.

Troy knocked on Gabriella▓s door. He heard a loud yawn and heavy footsteps approach the door. Instead of Gabriella, Troy was greeted by a very sleepy looking Chad and Taylor. At the first sight of Troy they both smiled and seemed to wake up fully.

⌠Wow, I thought we would never see each other again, man. Come in.■ Chad said, extremely happy. Taylor bounced down the corridor and returned with a smiling Gabriella. She rubbed her eyes, however when she opened them again and realised it was Troy, she was suddenly not so cheery. She turned to Chad and Taylor, who were exchanging looks of happiness at seeing there old friend but also looks of anxiety at Gabriella▓s reaction.

⌠Excuse us,■ Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor. She walked back down the corridor to the bedroom and Troy followed. As soon as they closed the door she sat on the bed and began to cry.

⌠Why, why did you come back. Did Ryan tell you?■ Troy nodded and Gabriella turned away drying her eyes.

⌠Look don▓t blame him, he was just being a good friend,■

⌠But I don▓t love you anymore, the only reason I came back was to see him. Not you!■ Troy suddenly felt extremely disappointed.

⌠Looks like a journey wasted,■ Troy mumbled. Gabriella smiled and put her arm around Troy.

⌠No, no I▓m pleased to see you as a friend, but I can▓t be with you again. I▓m sorry Troy.■ Troy suddenly felt an urge. He forced himself into a passionate kiss with Gabriella. She pushed him off and then slapped him.

⌠Get off of me! I knew you wouldn▓t let it go! I think you should leave.■ Troy got up realising he had just ruined his last chance of even being friends with her. He walked out past Taylor and Chad, unlocked the door and left on a lonely walk home. As he closed their door he could hear Gabriella crying and Taylor comforting her. The last words he heard were Taylor▓s,

⌠Don▓t worry Ryan will be here in the morning,■ When Troy reached the door he didn▓t know whether or not to open it. He could see light coming from underneath the doorframe and knew Ryan was up. That could mean only one thing, either he wasn▓t tired, not that likely, or Gabriella had called.  
He walked back along to Kelsi and Jason▓s room. There was light from inside but when he entered, using the spare key they had given him, all he found was them cuddled up together on the sofa asleep. A re-run of an old movie was playing and it was obvious they were just enjoying each other's company. Troy left and locked the door behind him and headed down to Martha and Zeke▓s room. Once again there was light but they were actually awake.

⌠Hey, can I stay he night over here?■ Troy asked. Zeke smiled back at him and welcomed him in.

⌠Sure, but did you have another fight with Ryan?■ Zeke asked.

⌠No, but I think if I go back there'll be a fight to follow. I went to see Gabriella, she staying over here, and I could accept she▓d moved on. I forced myself on her and she hit me. So I don▓t think I▓ll see her again.■ Martha turned to Troy.

⌠Try to forget about it and get some sleep. It▓s the best thing for you now. Maybe she▓ll forgive you.■ Troy fell asleep with those words circling around his head, ▒Maybe she▓ll forgive you▓. But what Troy knew was that she wouldn▓t forgive him, not ever.

He returned to his own room at about four in the morning and was surprised to see Gabriella lying curled up to Ryan. Most of her clothes were folded on a chair, but it was obvious the had not done anything other than comforting each other. Neither Gabriella nor Ryan would be able to rush a relationship that fast. Troy climbed into his own bed and pulled the covers over his head in case Gabriella happened to wake up and see him. Although Troy never got to sleep, he couldn▓t and when ten o▓clock came he heard them wake up. Troy listened very carefully to what they were saying.

⌠Good morning■ He heard Gabriella say sleepily and Ryan replied with a quiet yawn. He then knew she had spotted the wrapped up bundle in Troy▓s bed.

⌠Is that him?■ She asked. Troy pulled the covers away slightly, enough for him to see them but for them to not see him. Ryan nodded.

⌠I should go,■ Gabriella whispered. Ryan held onto her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. Troy pulled the covers back up over his head, unable to watch any longer. He heard lots of giggling and shuffling around and then it went quiet again. He heard them sneak past him into the bathroom and also heard Ryan pull out the plug to Troy▓s alarm clock, still thinking he was asleep. They closed the door very quietly. More giggling followed and Troy couldn▓t take it. He got up out of bed, put his clothes on and left. He considered going to see Chad, but after what happened last night he couldn▓t face anyone of the Wildcats. Troy decided to go for a swim. He had left all his stuff in the lockers at the pool which was lucky enough as he couldn▓t face going back up to the room. After about twenty minutes of relaxing in the water he had forgotten all about what had happened. Until they came in. Ryan and Gabriella entered in their swimming costumes giggling. They were laughing so hard they didn▓t even notice Troy. In a way he knew he should be relieved they didn▓t notice him, but he was actually disappointed. It was too late either way, Ryan noticed him and called him over. Gabriella left out to the changing rooms, she said she had left something in there.

⌠So what happened between you two?■ Ryan asked sternly.

⌠No, what happened between you two. Did you get whatever little thrill you wanted from her, are done now or have you still got a few hours left or is it a few days?■ Troy said irritably. Ryan looked him up and down and turned away from him to see Gabriella.

⌠You▓re sick. I love her, I know you used to but you have to let it go. I don▓t know if she still loves you but I▓m with her now.■ Gabriella ran up to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She then turned to Troy.

⌠I▓m willing to forget what happened last night if you are?■ She said delicately. Troy smiled and jumped back into the pool, where the other two joined him. They were friends again, finally.

Later that night Ryan asked Troy if he could talk to him, he agreed half-heartedly. Usually their talks involved their talks involved Troy ending up alone.

⌠Uh, I got a letter today from my dad. He says he▓s got a sports scholarship signed up for you, if you want it,■ Ryan said regretfully. ⌠You would have to leave here though it▓s back in Albuquerque,■

⌠No, I can▓t leave. You▓re my friend and after what we▓ve been through I can▓t leave all this behind.■ Troy smiled at Ryan and got up towards the bathroom. A knock on the door caused Troy to change direction. He opened the door to Gabriella smiling,

⌠Hey Troy, is Ryan in?■ Troy nodded and welcomed her in. She smiled and sat over with Ryan on his bed. He placed his arm around her and held her tight.

⌠I will be with you until death do us part,■ Ryan whispered. Troy was about to head off into the bathroom when a loud thump on the door bellowed across the room.

⌠OK, OK, I▓m coming,■ Troy opened the door to a masked man. He tried to back out but was hit with the barrel of the man▓s gun. He tumbled to the ground in a heap and saw the man walk over to Ryan and Gabriella. He was shouting something but Troy couldn▓t hear, his head was throbbing too loud. The man placed his hand over Gabriella▓s mouth to stop her from screaming. Ryan tried to intervene, but the man pushed him aside and shot and then it went dark...

Troy awoke in hospital hoping it wasn▓t him. He quickly scanned his body, but found no wounds. However when he scanned the room Ryan was next to him. He saw him lying on the bed to the right of himself. He had been attacked across the face, there were large cuts and bruises. But the worst part was that he had a large bandage across his stomach. It was smeared with piercing red blood. Troy then realised it had been Ryan who had been shot. A nurse walked to over to where Ryan was lying and noticed Troy,

⌠Are you feeling better?■ She asked softly. Troy looked up at her.

⌠Yeah, thanks. Is he going to be alright?■ Troy asked. The nurse smiled and sat down on the chair next to him.

⌠He has suffered massive damage to the stomach and kidneys, but with a long and painful recovery he should be fine,■ Troy winced at the painful part and the nurse smiled again, ⌠He must really be a true friend, he called the ambulance for you and your other friend.■

⌠Other friend?■ Troy questioned, trying to think who she was talking about.

⌠The girl with the long, dark hair, umm, Gabriella.■ The nurse said, hoping she▓d got it right. Then he remembered, they weren▓t the only ones in the room.

⌠Where is she, has something happened?■ Troy asked, starting to feel panicky. She shook her head.

⌠We may need to run some tests on her, but it seems all she▓ll have to deal with is those horrible memories. The police are going to want to talk to you, about what happened.■ She got up and looked back to him.

⌠Get well soon.■ And she was gone. Troy now had about six hours left to think to himself before the nurse returned. After two and a half hours, he couldn▓t take it any longer. He decided to try and find Gabriella. Sneaking past reception, he managed to check the patient files, hung up on the wall.

▒Montez, Gabriella. Bed 24. Suffering from trauma and possible gunshot wounds. Will not accept an examination. Possible transfer to Psychiatric unit. Awaiting Dr. Winters.▓

The nurse had lied to him, she had said Gabriella had no injuries. So bed 24 and Troy was off. Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four. But it was empty. But there was Gabriella sitting bolt upright in the chair next to


End file.
